In certain conventional vehicles, all technical features of the motor vehicle and its particular equipment with which the operator should be familiar are generally included in a manual or log book that is provided in printed form. By now, most vehicles are actually equipped with various diagnostic systems for problem detection, both with regard to the state of vehicle components and with regard to critical driving or driver situations. Nevertheless, the problems detected by a diagnostic system prior to or during driving for the most part are indicated to the operator merely with the aid of signal lamps or lit symbols or also by brief text messages or pictograms. The information transmitted in this manner indicates a particular problem with the vehicle; to remedy the problem, it is usually necessary to consult a manual, a printed copy of which is stored in the glove compartment, for instance. The manual is typically utilized only when the driver encounters a problem with the vehicle or its operation. The use of the manual is generally perceived as time-consuming, complex and quite cumbersome since many users dislike reading longer printed texts and, in particular, find comprehensive technical contents rather daunting.
PCT International Published Patent Application No. WO 01/27704 describes a method for preparing documents or information for a technical product that can be produced in series and on the assembly line; a product book is produced directly on the assembly line during the production process. The product book includes the essential technical features of the product, notes the suggestions relevant to the use and/or operation of the product, and lists the individual equipment particulars that are characteristic of the specific product item, the product book being specially assigned to this product and geared toward it. The product book can also be prepared as EDP data set. The goal of this method is the preparation of a product book which is easy to understand and provides useful information while avoiding unnecessary stock-keeping and reducing the expense to a minimum; the product book should dispense with superfluous information as much as possible yet still cover the individual special equipment of a product. However, the method provides no help when problems arise during use, and the user, through his own research endeavors, must first consult the product book on his own in order to locate and identify information therein that is relevant to the existing problem, then absorb and analyze this information and interpret it using his own level of experience, only to be forced then to decide which measures to take to solve the problem. Even if a readily comprehensible product book is available, this approach provides little comfort, is complex and time-consuming, and, furthermore, bears the inherent risk that the user will arrive at faulty conclusions and decisions. German Published Patent Application No. 199 41 973 describes a method and a device for actively assisting a motor vehicle driver with the aid of at least one control device and an input and display unit. The control device has access to the data of sensors and control devices and/or comfort control devices and/or internal or external data bases relevant to the vehicle state, thereby providing automatic assistance in the communication between the vehicle driver and the vehicle system. The control device, in particular, detects a critical vehicle state by evaluating the data of the vehicle-relevant sensors and control devices, whereupon a list of possible actions on the part of the vehicle driver in response to the detected critical vehicle state is prepared, the detected critical vehicle state and the possible actions by the vehicle driver are displayed on the display unit, and an action selected by the vehicle driver is carried out by the control device. However, the information offered by the system is always displayed only as text in the form of lists. No modification of the type of information output is provided. Furthermore, since the described system is not an information device but a system for active assistance by automatic execution of actions with the aid of a control device, this system is also not suitable for providing the user with the greatest possible amount of information about vehicle-internal processes or technical details and for explaining to him the implementation of possible measures in the most comprehensible fashion possible.
In addition, German Published Patent Application No. 10 2005 002 277 describes an information system for a vehicle having a data-processing device and a display device for displaying stored information, which is selectable with the aid of an operating device, the information involving information of an electronic advice manual. Individual chapters of the advice manual are selectable via the operating device for display by the display device. Among other things, the electronic advice manual can include instructions for responding in an emergency, e.g., a breakdown, as well as instructions regarding first-aid measures.